The invention concerns a conditioning agent for the treatment of base materials in preparation for a subsequent complete and uniform chemical metallization, containing a quaternary organic nitrogen compound, and a process for the conditioning of base materials for subsequent complete and uniform chemical metallization, performed at temperatures from 15.degree. to 30.degree. C.
The term conditioning is meant to include the preparation or alteration of a substrate surface, including any filler material (for example, glass fibers), with the aim of positively influencing the chemical metallization by guaranteeing a complete and uniform activation (i.e. seeding).
It is known that the pre-treatment, tuned by a suitable activator, can promote satisfactory results in the metallization, whereby the adhesion between the substrate and the metal, is extensively dependent upon the particular etching, adapted to the corresponding material.
It is therefore an object according to the present invention to make available a conditioning agent for the pretreatment of base materials, having outstanding characteristics.